Midnight Sun
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: One night, Danish Vikings invaded Norwegian soil. They killed all, but one. Now, as a slave, Kristin has to find a way to gain her freedom and a way back home. However, that might prove even more challenging when she finds that she loves her "master"
1. Chapter 1

A brush of cool wind blew through the village as it began to die down for the night. The moon was already at the highest point in the sky, a full moon was the most beautiful when complimented by the thousand stars that made their consteallations, their history and of course, their future.

While everyone was getting ready descending to their tents for the night, there was a girl sitting on the edge of the cliff that belonged to the mountian that they all lived on. Gazing out into the horizon, where she could faintly see the sea past the vast forest that protected it. Watching and waiting, was a girl. She was small for her age, but she was still very strong. Beautiful blonde hair that sparkled in the thankful light of the moon, some of the long strands were placed into braids while it was put up to keep it out of her pale face. Sapphire blue eyes were watching for anything out of place. Waiting for something to happen.

"_Shouldn't you be in bed, Kristin?" _The child jumped upon hearing her name being called, but regained her poster and turned to look who had called out to her, it was simply one of the men she sparred with. Kristin just stared at Loki with a stern face; it meant she didn't wish to retire to her own bed while her land could be under a possible threat of a Viking raid. Loki sighed, running a hand through his chesnut brown hair, sitting down besides her, not caring for the snow that got his clothes wet.

"_C'mon, Krist. Nothing is going to happen. Sure, Denmark managed to invade England and Sweden went somewhere in the east, but that doesn't mean they'll come running to us." _Kristin listened to his words, feeling slightly more secure about her lands, but she trusted his judgement.

"_..You promise?" _She turned her head to look at him, her bangs getting in the way of her stunning blue eyes. Loki laughed and hit his chest with his fist before reaching over to brush her bangs out of her face.

Although they looked nothing more than just friends, they were arranged to be married by the beginning of spring. Kristin wasn't really the type to be forced into a marriage, but she's known Loki since they were children, they shared everything together. Everything, except the fact that Kristin was the very personification of the land they lived on. She was older than she originally looked.

Sighing, she took one last look at the black sea before her; thinking that Loki was right and nothing was going to happen. She got up from her seat, brushing the snow off her cloak and started to make her way back to her tent. Despite what Loki said, she still felt so uneasy. Loki noticed this and sighed, reaching over to grasp Kristin's cold hand within his own warm one. "_If you still feel so uneasy..I can stay with you for the night." _

Kristin just stared at him. Sure, he's offered to stay with her whenever he noticed her uneasyness..she declined everytime. However, she thought she might need him for the night for the comfort. Nodding her head, they walked in silence, hand in hand to the Norwegian female's tent, holding the opening for Loki to step inside-which he did, dragging Kristin inside as well.

"_..Do you ever have a fire burning in here? No wonder you're always cold to the touch." _Loki said simply as Kristin shrugged and took off her cloak, setting it at the foot of her bed, taking off her boots, throwing them by the door. Kristin only felt the temperature of her country, if it was below freezing in the winter, that's how her skin would feel. If it was above 100 in the summer, she'd feel that way, too. Some people thought she had hypotherma, but she didn't. She just could never feel the intense heat or the insane cold.

Loki said nothing else to her as he just watched her. Sure, he's known Kristin for a long time, but she's grown to a beautiful woman, that much he had to admit. Kicking off his boots, but keeping his cloak on since he was more cold inside of Kristin's home than outside! Norway noticed this and let a small laugh erupt her throat before crawling into her bed, nuzzled under the covers. Loki wrapped his arms around her skinny waist, holding her close.

Kristin felt secure in his arms, even though it was the first time they've slept together. Breathing in his scent, she nuzzled her head against his chest and quickly fell asleep. Despite feeling her cold body temperature against his own body, Loki had no problems falling asleep.

o.o.o.o

On the shores of Norway, ships were being settled on the sand. Inside of the ships, were Danish vikings. Getting their weapons ready, they stepped out of the small ships and onto Norwegian soil. One of the Vikings, was an over confident, rather annoying, but was a very good fighter when provoked. While the other's were planning how to take down Kristin's home village, he went ahead.

Kristin woke up in cold sweats. Sitting straight up in bed, her breathes were laboured as she jumped out of the bed, grabbing her cloak and quickly throwing it on, the same with her boots as she grabbed her bow and arrows. Loki, hearing the commotion woke up, looking up at Kristin, he yawned softly and sat up. "_Krist..? What's wrong?" _

Kristin didn't respond as she put her arrows and bow over her shoulder. She was about to leave the tent, but was stopped by Loki's hand grabbing her arm. "_Hey! I asked what's wrong!" _The Norwegian said nothing still and turned her head to face him. Loki noticed something was wrong by the way her eyes looked and her skin was so clammy.

"_Just stay inside and don't go anywhere.." _It was the only words Kristin spoke as she planted a quick but sweet kiss against his lips, shoving him away and left. Loki was still so confused on what was going on, he wanted to do as he was told..but hastily put on his cloak and boots and followed her at a distance.

Running through the thick forest, Kristin was careful not to trip over any roots, snow or fall over at the steep. Hearing someone coming in her direction, she quickly hid behind a tree. Getting an arrow ready to fire, she waited until she could see the shadow and the footsteps became louder. She was ready to fire, but suddently, the footsteps stopped.

Blinking in confusion, Kristin carefully stepped out from her protection, she saw nothing. Shrugging, she thought it was just an animal or something and continued on her way down the slope. However, something grabbed hold of her ankles and she fell into the snow. Dropping her bow, she tried to get up, but something was holding her down. Sighing heavily, she thought she got trapped in one of her own traps for capturing deer for food, she sat up in the snow, trying to cut the wire that held her captive..however, she noticed someone's shadow hover over her body and quickly turned around to see who it was; but her world became black before she had a good enough look.

"_Is she even alive?" _Kristin heard someone's voice and let out a small groan, slowly regaining consciousness.

"_Of course she's alive, you idiot! Mathias just knocked her out." _Letting out another small groan, Kristin opened her sapphire blue eyes, her vision was blurry for a few minutes before she noticed a group of men crowd her and flinched back.

The supposed leader of the group stepped towards her; Kristin stared up at him with hate burning clearly in her blue eyes. He had beautiful aquamarine eyes that made the day sky seem jealous, spikey blonde hair, he wore a red cloak that covered most of his other clothing, had bandages on his large peach coloured hands and strapped to his back; a large battle ax. He looked at her with a stupid smirk on his face before he finally spoke; his voice stern and serious. "_Well, now that you're awake, mind telling us where your village is?" _

Kristin said nothing. Not willing to betray her people and averted her sight somewhere else. Mathias sighed in annoyance, reaching over to harshly grab her chin, forcing her to look at him again. "_Listen here, girly, we aren't playing games here. So, if you value your life..you'll tell u-"_

_"Kristin!" _Hearing her name being called, Kristin looked past the group of men to see Loki. Panic rose in her body as she watched him trying to act tough.

"_You idiot! I told you to stay home!" _Mathias let go of the Norwegian's chin, pushing past his men to grab hold of the boy's throat. He could tell that there was something important between the two. So, if he was threatened with his life, Kristin would tell them anything. Loki gasped for air as his throat was mercessly squeesed and thrashed in Mathias' large hand. Kristin tried to get out of her binds, but failed.

"_Leave him alone! It's me you want, isn't it?" _Mathias grinned as he continued to suffocate the boy. Grabbing a knife from one of his men, he pointed the tip at his chest.

"_Tell us where your people are, and I'll let him go." _

"_Please! Don't hurt him!" _Kristin cried out as she watched the tip go near his chest. She knew the Dane was only using Loki as a trap, but if she wanted to save him..she'd have to sacrifice her people.

"_Well..what's it going to be?" _Feeling tears burn her eyes, she bowed her head, she was going to open her mouth to speak, but Loki spoke up despite his lack of breath;

"_Don't tell them, Krist! They trusted you and you're just going to tell these filthy barbarians where our home is? I thought you were stronger than that!" _Mathias felt rage fill his blood before he constricted his throat as much as he could and pulled the knife back to strike the boy in the chest.

"_Shut up!" _Pulling the blade out of his body, which was struck rather deep in his body, he threw the boy back into the snow to slowly bleed to death. Kristin watched and mentally snapped, trying to force her way out of the binds she was held back with. Knowing that she couldn't help him and started to cry, her world becoming blurry and hard to function. She couldn't even save one person..how could she protect her own people now?

Mathias turned back to her, watching her cry as he tossed the blade back to it's rightful owner and walked back over to her. Feeling his hand touch her cheek, she didn't pull back. "_Well..?" _

Although she didn't want to tell, she knew she had too if she was going to get out of this. Keeping her head bowed down; she spoke up. "_In the mountians. Within the Nærøyfjord..everyone is asleep and no one is expecting the raid." _Mathias grinned at her words and instead of letting her go, he picked her up and threw her into one of the boats that would take them back to the main ship.

"_Thanks for the help, Norge~" _Before Kristin could yell at him, her world once again, became pitch black. The last thing she remembers is hearing Loki scream her name with his final breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_..Something's burning. My body feels so hot..it's like acid.. Something metallic is clinging to my clothes; it smells of blood. _.._What's happening to me?_

Kristin thrashed around in her restrains, still laying in the boat where she was thrown into previously. Whining and crying out in pain every now and then. She thought she was having a nightmare..but she had no idea how real everything really felt.

Although he would have liked to relish the mass murders like his comrades, he thought it would be better if he returned early to keep an eye on the sleeping girl in the boat before him. Grinning, Mathias stepped into the boat, watching the girl thrash around in pain, noticing burns and scars stain her perfect skin. Beads of sweat covered her forehead as she continued to thrash, letting out small screams of pain. Mathias wondered if he should wake her or not; hating to see her in pain, but also, not really caring that the effects of his men burning everything and killing everyone they saw.

Looking closer, he could see blood stain her clothing-and more particuarly; her chest. Where it was completely drenched in blood that wasn't her own. The scents were all mixed together; it was difficult to differentiate who it really belonged to. Reaching down with one of his hands, he gently ran his finger against her skin that was soaked with sweat.

Kristin felt as her skin was burning to someone else's touch. She didn't know who was touching her, but she knew that if she opened her eyes, she wasn't going to like who she saw. Simply laying there, she allowed the Dane to touch her pale skin that glistened in the moonlight; wondering when he was going to just leave her alone and set her free.

However, the Dane just gawked at her. Admiring her beauty and well shapped body. Sixteen years it's been since he's last seen or even heard from the younger country. The years seemed longer since he was four years older than she was, but he didn't think that mattered. Since the trio was broken up when Scandia had died, they've lost contact with each other and forgotten all about one another. He forgot how small Kristin was compared to him, how delicate and fragile she was. Yet, he couldn't ignore the fact that underneath her delicate posture, she was just as deadly as he was. And she, like him, would not be scared to kill someone if it would benefit her or her people.

Kristin shifted one more time; seeming calmer than she was previously when he had arrived. By his guess, his comrades had settled down and was leaving the remains of the fallen village. Now, just watching her sleep peacefully, her breathing calmed and the sweat was slowly evaporating off her skin; Mathias couldn't help but find her beautiful. Oh, how he wished he could just ravish her at that second, but knew he had to do something else before any of footsteps come his way, he was torn from his thoughts and looked over to where they were coming from; meeting the eyes over the group of men. Covered in blood, ashes and had rather large grins of satisfaction on the lips as they climbed into the boats; none of them got into the same boat with Mathias seeing as he had someone else in the boat with him and they didn't wish to wake her up.

Feeling that their time in Norway was done, seeing as they got what they had came for and set off, rowing their smaller boats back to the main one that wasn't too far off from where they were. All that time, Kristin found the rocking of the boat against the cold sea water relaxing. Breathing in the fresh salty air, she felt more relaxed and at peace. Mathias noticed this and just stared at her mindlessly. He didn't say a word as he listened to the other men talk about how much fun it was to destroy Kristin's home and practically kill everyone there. Now, it came to the realization that Kristin was all alone. Everyone she loved was now dead or close to dying from the injuries they've sustained. Yet, none of that mattered to Mathias as he just sat there in silence. It would take at least all night before they got back to land where their ship was.

Although he would have liked to stay awake to make sure Kristin didn't wake up and start trying to escape, he eventually did close his eyes, much like the other men around him who did just before him.

o.o**Time-Skip**o.o

Kristin, hearing the loud cherps of birds and the rawr of the sea simply move past the boat, woke up. Tired sapphire orbs looked to the world around her, but noticing the sun hit her cornea made her quickly close her eyes to avoid being blinded by the sudden bright light. Waiting for another few seconds before she did open her eyes again; getting used to the bright light submitted to her corneas and pupil and sat up from her laying position on the boat floor. Her back, obviously killed her before of the uncomfortableness of the floor of the boat, but has slept in worse conditions before and simply let it go.

It was unaware to her that the Dane who practically kidnapped her was now awake and watching her every move. With her hands behind her back, she couldn't do anything to bring him harm. Grinning he reached over and brushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear, which made her cautious and flinched away from his touch, turning her body around to glare at him intensely. Mathias simply kept his grin, letting out a small yawn before he spoke.

"_Good morning, Princess~" _He spoke in sarcasm just to spite her. Kristin felt her blood boil only by hearing the annoying man's voice. She never knew someone could be so god damn annoying! Mathias just stared at her, not even caring about her glare and reached over to harshly grab onto her chin. His grip was enough to make it feel as if he were about to break the bone, but didn't. "_As a lady, you respond to your superiority when they speak to you." _

However, despite her warning, Kristin never released her glare, nor did she open her mouth to speak. She thought the idiot Dane had a superiority complext, and that's something she just couldn't stand about him at that very moment. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he quickly threw the girl back down; causing her to land rather harshly on the wooden bottom of the boat. All she could do, was glare.

Women in her lands weren't treated like this. Like the men, women had just as much equality. They were treated with respect. They were _**not**_ punching bags for the men or even just "pick me up" women. They were human beings, just like everyone else and deserved respect. Being thrown to the floor of the boat by the brute Dane, being told that she, the personification of Norway itself, was inferior to the Viking who held her captive. This took a serious blow to her pride and she was going to lash out on him, but was quickly out-drawn by one of the men who screamed over hear.

"_Ship ahead!" _

Guessing they meant their own ship as they docked their smaller vessils back onto Swedish soil. As everyone left their boats to get back on the main one, Kristin wanted to stay behind, hoping that Sweden would come around and help her..but then remembered that he went somewhere in the east. He was nowhere to be found.

Her thoughts were quickly disturbed as she felt herself being picked up by the Dane and being tossed over his shoulder. Kristin thrashed around and glared at him. "_You idiot! Put me down! I can walk on my own, thank you!" _

Denmark, however, just ignored her screams until they got to the bridge that would take them both up onto the deck of the ship. Setting her down onto her feet again, Krisitn had a hard time walking because she's been inactive for almost twelve hours. Holding the upper part of her left arm, he guided her onto the deck of the vessil, Kristin, never tore her eyes from the ground until she was secure on the wooden flooring.

Looking up, she has never felt more embarassed before in her life; especially with all these men gawking at her. Mathias didn't seem to notice it as he kept his stupid grin and shouted to his men; "_Let's head back home!" _He commanded, then the crew came to life to set sail as quickly as possible. While they were fluttered everywhere, Kristin was then harshly grabbed by her arm and tugged along.

All the while while they were walking, Kristin was about to kill someone if she got another stupid dog whistle, someone trying to get a good look at her chest and even talking about dirty fantasies about her. She felt so disgusting; she was a woman, she wasn't some toy for some strange men she didn't even know to use. It was beyond her that Denmark had different plans than she had originally thought. Being led down under the deck of the ship, where many of the rooms were, she was led into what seemed like Denmark's own room.

Not even ten seconds after she was led inside, the Dane attacked her. Not attack her as to hurt her, but attacked her with his lips and with his body pressed up against hers. Feeling his lips against her own; his warm, red lips warming up her cool ones as he reached behind her to untie her hands, but held them harshly against the door, holding them above her head as he continued to attack her mouth.

Kristin felt disgusted to feel this man's mouth on her own; it felt even worse when she felt his tongue graze against her soft lips. Opening her mouth, but before the Dane had enough time to really guide his tongue into her warm cavern, Kristin bit down as hard as she could down on the organ. Denmark let out a loud scream and pulled away from her, his tongue still out in the open; bleeding. The Norwegian female held a grin on her face, but that grin was quickly wiped off her face the second she felt Denmark's hand collide with her sensitive skin. Falling to the floor by the blow of the slap, she held a hand to her reddened cheek and stared up at the Dane. Mathias was anything but happy at that moment as he glared a thousand needles down at her.

Reaching down, he grabbed Kristin by the hair, causing the girl to scream out in pain, but Mathias refused to care. "_Listen here, Norge. Whether you like it or not, I __**own**__ you. So you better get used to it and stop being such a little hunhund, luder." _Kristin said absoluetly nothing as she allowed the Dane to call her a whore and a bitch. She refused to acknowledge herself as the Dane's property, but sat there quietly as he screamed at her; tears welling in her eyes as he pushed her back into the floor before walking out of the room, locking the door.

Never in her life-time has she been submitted to rage like that. Never before has she been physically someone else's property other than her own homeland. She just didn't want to think that she belonged to someone else..much like a _slave_.

Just staying where she was put, Kristin held her legs to her knees, not wishing to get up or move. Resting her forehead on her knees, she just allowed herself to cry until her eyes became dry and puffy. She didn't want to think any of this was actually real. However, she couldn't ignore the fact that it was. Now, she just wished that Odin could strike her dead at that very moment..but he didn't.

It was beyond Kristin to think that it could get any worse than her current position. When in fact..it was just only starting.


	3. Important Message

**This message is strictly for the anon named "yruhomophobic". If you are not this person, please ignore this and wait for the next update. However, if you are this person, keep reading this message.**

**So, let me get this straight so we're on the same page. Just because I write a lot of Den/Fem!Norway and any other heterosexual fanfictions, that automatically makes me homophobic? Yeah, no.**

**For one thing, I love everyone equally, I'm a proud supporter of all homosexual deads; sex, marriage, adoption of children and all. You can ask anyone who knows me in real life, I'm proud of be a supporter. I even have a freaken keychain that has "legalize" on it for both genders of homosexuality and I kept my ribbons from the Day of Silence events at school and put them on my keychain. Hell, I even have very close friends of mine who are gay.**

**Also, I just find Den/Fem!Nor a lot more cutier. Is that so wrong? No, I don't think it is. Plus, I like taking a break from writing yaoi and going to hetro. I see nothing wrong with it, after all. It's healthy to switch every now and then.**

**So, who the fuck are you to call ME homophobic when you don't know one damn thing about me but only base me off the stories of which I freely write? If you do not like hetero, DON"T READ MY GODDAMNED STORIES.**

**Sincerely,**

**Arsenic Snowflake.**


	4. Chapter 3

Days. Weeks. Months, even. Kristin had lost track of the days she was trapped on that dreaded boat. In her mind, it felt like a life-time; but in reality, it was only a few days.

Mathias kept her under close watch, making sure the girl didn't try to escape. Often, she tried and failed. Once, she tried escaping by saying that she needed fresh air, when she was on deck, she slipped away from her watch and jumped off the edge of the boat; landing in the icey Atlantic waters. Where, she was caught maybe a few minutes later by a net made for catching fish while she was trying to swim back to the Swedish mainland.

There, she sat on the Dane's bed, her legs and hands bound by chains to keep her from moving. Which hurt. A lot. Seeing bruises already starting to form on her sensitive skin, and even gashes and dried blood where she tried to get them off; but failed. She refused to eat and drink. Even when she was physically forced too, she wouldn't. So, they just gave up on her and left her to starve. However, every night, Mathias would come to bed with some bread in his hands and force feed it to her. Half of the time, it was forced, the other half, she willingly ate it because she was on the verge of passing out from lack of food. Kristin was thankful, but refused to say that she was.

No matter what Kristin did, she couldn't stop thinking about the Dane. She's known him since they were young. They've been seperated for years without any contact. Yet, she couldn't stop her heart from beating like it was going to explode in her chest everytime he held her close when they slept at night. She didn't want any of this happen, but she could say that she's falling in _love_. Mentally, she slapped herself. She couldn't fall for the man she hated at that very moment; who killed off her people and practically _**kidnapped**_ her. She just couldn't. But yet, she did.

Kristin was still sound asleep by the time they reached the coast of Denmark's land. She didn't get the fact she was until a harsh tug came at her hair and was forcefully pulled out of her bed. The irascible Norwegian glared up at the man as she tried to kick him away from her; but failed. Obviously, apathy was clearly seen in his rancor hazel eyes as he shoved her out the door and onto the docks, where he tightly held her upper arm and led her off the boat while everyone else was clearing the ship off from left over goods. Mathias quickly caught up to him and took Kristin from the man, telling him to go help the other's. The Norwegian at this point was odly diffident. It wasn't like her at all. Mathias noticed this, and teased her when he saw her dark blush.

"_Hey, Nor, what's the blush? You shy or something?" _God, even his affable attitude was hard to bear. Trying to keep her blemish under control, the Norwegian tried to go back to her usual inscrutable perplexion. Mathias noticed this and sighed. Grabbing onto the back of her cloak, he led her through the large masses of people, but eventually, his grip lightened and it went to her hand instead. Interlocking their fingers together. Kristin blushed a darker shade of red but quickly got over it as she continued to follow; being led through the village. It was much larger than her own small clan, which made her feel slightly intimidated.

They were practically on the outskirts of town before they stopped. They stood in front of a small hut, but it was considered livable. The Dane opened the door to his home and not too gently shoved the Norwegian inside, Kristin lost her footing and fell onto the stone floor. Forcing herself back onto her feet, she glared at the other, who stood in front of the now closed door with another stupid grin on his face. "_Alright! From here on in, you're going to be my slave!" _

Wait. What?

"_..What?"_

"_C'mon Norge, everyone knows the spoils of a battle either is a slave or just dies later on!" _Kristin felt her eye twitch at his words. Spoils of a battle? He didn't even fight her people, just butchered them all! Glaring at the Dane with hate filled eyes, he didn't seem to notice it as he went through some pile of clothing. Eventually, he found what he was looking for and tossed them over to Kristin. Kristin wasn't paying attention when they were thrown at her, so they basically hit her face.

"_Get changed." _That's all Mathias said as he sat down on his bed, watching the little Norse woman. Kristin undid her cloak and tossed it onto the bed besides the Dane, but didn't remove any other article of clothing that laid on her body until Mathias left. Her glare said it all, but the Dane just grinned and urged her on. "_I'm not going anywhere~just get changed."_

Kristin cursed under her breath, taking off her shirt, turning filly around to avoid the Dane's lust filled eyes on her body. Being sure not to disturb her binds, she tossed her old bloodied shirt down onto the floor and put the new one she was given on; it was one of those one sleeve only shirts, the only strap reached from the right side of the stitching so it stretched across her chest, over her left shoulder and connected back with the rest of the shirt in the back. All the while, Mathias just stared at the young girl, blinking when he noticed a scar like marking on her lower back, he moved closer to her in order to get a closer look. Moving up the shirt a bit, he still couldn't make out the mark.

Norway, feeling the pushing of her shirt and the Dane's warm hand against her cold skin, she turned around and glared at the Dane. "_Can I help you?"_

Mathias said nothing for a moment, still trying to figure out what the symbol - even if it **was** a symbol before looking up to meet Kristin's eyes. "_Yeah, what's this marking on your lower back?" _

Looking on her lower back, she saw the mark Mathias meant and took a few minutes to remember. When she was found by the tribe when she was still young, they saw the marking and told her about it-even now, Kristin doesn't really understand it. Taking another look; it was a knotted shield, but it had a snake wrapped around it. "_It's the Shield Knot and a snake wrapped around it." _Just as she had finished talking, she replaced her short skirt for a longer one, it went down to her knees, had slits on both sides that went up to her mid thigh, so she put on her shorts under it to keep peppers like Denmark from looking.

While she was changing, Denmark took another glance at the marking; if it was what she said it was, did she even know what it meant? "_..You do know what it means, right?"_

Kristin simply shrugged. "_I never bothered." _Taking her hair down, she was goign to set it back up again, but Denmark stopped her.

"_Keep your hair down. Anyway, from what I know, the Shield Knot is symbolized for protection.." _He was skilled with his symbols, he knew some of them very well. Running his finger along the snake that flowed through the shield worried him. Kristin simply listened, when he stopped talking, she turned back to face him.

"_What about the snake..?" _

Mathias sighed and pulled away from the marking, pulling her shirt back down and handed the girl her cloak back. "_It's a symbol of Loki. I take it you remember who Loki is?"_

Norway simply nodded; of course she knew who Loki was. She should know her own mythology. "_So, genius. What does it mean?"_

Denmark shrugged. "_Who knows? Maybe it's a protection from Loki..or Loki is protecting you. It's confusing." _ Kristin said nothing more about it, adjusting the cloak over her clothing. While she did, she felt Denmark play with her hair that went down to her lower back; thinking about cutting it, but then again, she liked her hair long anyway.

"_Oh well~who cares! You're still my little Norge!" _Kristin gritted her teeth and quickly elbowed the other in the stomach before pulling away.

"_I'm __**no one's**__. Do you understand?" _Compared to the Dane, Kristin was weaker and defenseless. Mathias just grinned and grabbed hold of the child's chin in a death grip.

"_Remember what I said on the boat, Krist? Until I say so, you belong to me. Remember your place." _Quickly, he threw the girl back, but she quickly regained her balance and glared. Mathias just went back to his cheery self and held his hand out to her. "_Well, anyway, c'mon, let's show you around."_


	5. Chapter 4

Hand in hand. Toe to toe. The two countries just walked together in total silence.

Kristin tried to keep her mind focused, but the fact she felt Denmark's strong, warm hand against her smaller, colder one made her heart flutter. Of course, she knew he was only holding her hand to keep her from running. But honestly, where could she run to when she had no home?

Mathias gently squeezed the Norwegian's hand ocassionally as he showed her around his home. Yes, he held her hand to both make sure she didn't run, but also..because he missed having her hand in his own. It brought back nastalgic memories when they were children.

While they were walking, they weren't allowed to go certain places because they were getting ready for some feast. Feasting was an occuring. Now, because of their colder climate in the Northern part of Europe, they often took what they could from their farms or whatever they could find by raiding other lands. So, they lived with what they could.

During nightfall, everyone was called together. Kristin didn't want to go, she was never one to join large feasts, even if they were her own people's, she would refuse. However, she was forced too by Mathias. Saying that it was a victory for the Danish people, and she was some sort of trophe for him. The Norwegian tried not to strike him at that moment. She could wait.

Now, during the whole time, Kristin sat there besides Mathias, his hand once again found her own. He often tried to get her to drink, but it failed, she wouldn't even eat. She somehow lost her lust for food for some odd reason, but she didn't want to seem rude, so she ate. All the while, she listened to Denmark's pathetic stories of traveling to different lands, and found his own little bird in the process. Eventually, Kristin got tired of the whole thing and just left; Denmark watched her go, not doing anything to prevent her from leaving.

Kristin walked all the way back home, but she didn't go back inside. Seeing the stars, she sat in front of the door way, simply gawking up at the little balls of light that glistened in the night time sky. It was beyond her when Denmark had sat down besides her, following her gaze up to the black abyss. "_Beautiful. Isn't it?"_

The Norwegian jumped when she heard his voice but calmed down, simply nodding her head in reply to his question. "_Yeah.."_

"_Just think about it..all of our ancestors and God's are up there. Our futures are probably written among those stars."_ Mathias simply said, not wishing to alarm the girl. Kristin was never one to believe that stars could tell them anything more than about their pasts and stories to entertain children. Though, the next question that Mathias had asked her made her curious. "_Hey, Krist, do you believe in fate?"_

Kristin said nothing for a moment. She tried to find an honest answer to say. Eventually, she shrugged her shoulders. "_I've never really thought about it."_

_"C'mon Nor! You have to believe in something!" _He pouted, reaching up with his first finger to poke boredly at her cheek. Kristin, feeling the prodding at her cheek decided to stay calm until she felt it necessary to do something about the annoying man. Fed up with his poking, she turned to the direction of his finger and ipened her mouth, where she bit down on the man's finger. Catching it between her canines.

Denmark didn't even flinch at the sudden pain that surged through his bones. Figuring he was probably bleeding because of the impact of the girl's sharp teeth. Reaching over with his free hand, he grabbed hold of the girl's delicate chin. Applying pressure. "_Nor, let go.."_

Letting out a small whine, the Norwegian slowly let go, not wanting any more pressure to be added onto her delicate bone. The Dane simply smiled, since he's gotten the female to let go of his finger, which was bleeding, but he didn't seem to care all that much as he changed his position so his head was laying down in her lap. Kristin didn't shove him off, but simply sighed, gently running her hands through his soft hair. "_What about you?"_

Mathias looked up at her in confusion, blinking, wondering what she had meant. Kristin sighed and gently twirled a strand of his hair around her finger in boredom. "_Do you believe in fate?"_

Shrugging his shoulder's, he wasn't really sure if he did or not, but then again, fate brought the two countries back together; wasn't that proof enough? _"Well, it depends.."_

"_On..?"_ She answered, wondering why he couldn't give her a solid answer..but then remembered who she was dealing with.

"_I'll tell you some other time." _He grinned, sitting up once again before he stood back up, ruffling the female's hair as he kissed her cheek before he headed back inside. Kristin flinched away from his kiss, but said nothing else to him before he went back inside. It still left her curious on what made the Dane believe in fate when it depended on something, but she guessed he didn't even have an answer for her. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and got up, shortly following the male back inside.

The minute she did, she kind of wished she hadn't when she was abruptly forced down onto the bed, with the Dane that crawled on top of her small body. Commenting on her body with his warm, wet lips as the Norse woman tried to get away, but the Dane's hands held her down and motionless. Venomously protective, he rasped in her small ear "_You're mine.."_ He made his way down to her neck where he harshly bit into the skin; breaking it but he easily lapped up the blood and sucked on the wound. Kristin let out a small whine, her face flushed as she still attempted to get away.

Pulling away from the irritated skin, he could see a small bruise forming on her pale skin, he knew it was going to grow larger since he did bite her and such. Just as he was going to go down for another taste of the girl's lips, he heard someone walk into their home. A flash of deadly, lust filled aquamarine's could be seen through the darkness, and the soldier could see that, but didn't care.

"_What do you want?" _He called out, Kristin thanked the Gods for this interuption mentally before she heard another raspier voice in the atmosphere.

"_Someone wants to see you..they say their from Sweden."_ Sweden, eh? A goofy grin formed on the man's face as he pushed himself off the bed, grabbing his furry cloak and turned back to the girl. "_Stay here.."_ He muttered, placing a small kiss on the top of her head before he walked back out into the cool, winter night.

Somehow, Kristin couldn't help but become curious of the sudden visitor. Not doing as she was told, she climed out of the bed and secretly followed the two men outside.


End file.
